


Two of a Kind

by Devaigh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devaigh/pseuds/Devaigh
Summary: Kagome has been invited to a costume party. She needs something to wear. As usual a certain half-demon insists on coming with her. Originally Written as a part of ETERNALLY DESTINED; SECRET SANTA 2011.





	Two of a Kind

Kagome Higurashi was half immersed in a rather large bin full of various hats. She had entered Madame Gisou's Costume Palace sometime earlier that afternoon looking for the final touches for her geisha costume. Her friends were hosting a masquerade party for New Years, and she only had a few hours to pull together something to wear. Because of this, she decided to do something relatively easy. Seeing as how most of her time was spent in the feudal era it wasn’t hard for her to get an accurate costume. Behind her Inuyasha huffed for what seemed like the thousandth time since they had walked in the shop. It was apparent he was bored but he had insisted on tagging along.

Inuyasha was coming with her to the party. Kagome had decided that the hanyou wouldn’t stick out in his fire rat or his usual appearance so there had been no need to consider a costume for him. It was one thing she had been thankful for. After much begging on her part Inuyasha had finally agreed to let Kagome come back to her time with one exception. Him. So he followed her through the well.

At first she thought he was upset with her because she has stalled their hunt for shards again. However when he had insisted to tag along Kagome couldn’t help but be a little concerned.

I don’t know why he insisted on coming with me. He hates my side of the well. She thought, glancing over her shoulder at her hanyou. His eyes were closed and his head was down, almost like he was asleep. He was leaning against a wall next to the large mirror that met the floor covering one side of the room. Not finding anything she was looking for, Kagome wandered off to the other side of the shop. Hopefully there was something in here she could use. 

 

****

 

What Kagome didn’t realize was that Inuyasha had a good reason for coming with her. The last time he had come to collect her from her time; Inuyasha had overheard Kagome and those three girls talking. True they were her friends, but Inuyasha had little patience for them. When they all started chattering, they sounded like a rather loud flock of birds. One of the girls had mentioned that this Hobo guy would be at the party. Inuyasha had remembered who it was they were talking about. It was that boy who tried to court Kagome. If he had anything to do with it, Inuyasha wasn’t going to let Hobo get anywhere near Kagome. She belonged to him. He had followed her not only to keep an eye on her, but to protect her from her friends, even if Kagome didn’t see it that way.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. True to his nature, he was well aware of every move Kagome made. He had noticed her watching him though his half-shut eyes, knowing she had thought him asleep. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as golden eyes followed the miko. When she briefly disappeared behind around the corner Inuyasha stood, making to follow her, trying to keep Kagome in sight. A large shadow to his left caught his attention. Looking over, he saw to his astonishment, a bear, its paws were raised as if poised to strike. On instinct, Inuyasha drew his own claws as he sniffed the air around him. It was only then that he noticed several other creatures, some of which he didn't recognize. . All of which were unmoving and clearly not alive. "What is this?" He thought stepping over for a closer look.

The Hanyou was amazed. He was surrounded by fur; striped, spotted and solid colors were everywhere. Creatures, or demons? He didn’t even know what they were, yet they stared back at him through empty eyes. One large costume in particular caught his eye. A large white wolf complete with a tail was lying across the top of one rack. "That one looks like my baka of a brother!" Inuyasha grinned. As he explored this new area, he couldn’t help but to reach out and touch the fur. It was soft, but strange. Something wasn’t right. The fur bristled on his touch, the ends prickling his hands.

 

Kagome was so intent upon her search she had started to ignore a certain hanyou. Deciding they would try somewhere else, she turned towards the corner where she had left Inuyasha. "I can't seem to find what I'm looking for. Maybe we could.." Stopping short, Kagome noticed she was alone. Spinning around, she started looking for the missing hanyou. 

"Inuyasha!" She called out, turning a corner. "Where did you go?" 

"Kagome! Come look at this!" With her not there to explain things, he had found something that puzzled him. A large box full of headbands with what appeared to be various animal ears sat open on a 

“What are these?” he said, as soon as she appeared beside him.

“Hmm?”

“This thing. What is it? They…they look like mine.” He said, pulling one pair out of the box. He held it up to his face, inspecting the soft, strange material. 

Confused, Kagome stood on her toes, peering over his shoulder. To her surprise, Inuyasha was holding a pair of white, furry, dog ears between his claws. His free hand brushed the top of the cap he wore, scratching at the spot where his own ears were concealed. 

“Oh. They’re dog ears.” Kagome said with a half-hearted shrug, and a smile.

“Keh.” Inuyasha said, with his usual smirk. “I can see that woman. I mean how do they work? What are they for?”

“Oh.” She laughed and took a few steps closer to him.

“You wear them. It’s a costume piece. Sometimes people dress up as animals. People put them on their heads and they look like you.” She replied, as she reached up, removing his hat and touched one of his ears. The hanyou closed his eyes at the feel of her fingers on his ear, almost nuzzling closer to her hand as her fingers nimbly scratched his head. After a moment, she smiled wide patting his head before taking a step back.

It took the hanyou a moment to realize she had stopped; a faint blush rose on his cheeks as he noted how much he missed it.

 

"Oh look at this!!" 

 

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha saw Kagome running her hands over a what looked like an soft blue robe that sparkled. She seemed lost in thought, her hands hidden in the silky folds of material. However, he wasn’t done with her…yet. A rather interesting image popped into his head. His curiosity was not satisfied.

“Do you?”

“What?” she replied, not looking up. 

“Do you ever wear them?”

“No.” Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t. I’m usually with you in the feudal era anyway.” She sighed, and continued. “Not that I’m complaining. I just don’t dress up much. Besides, those headbands always annoy me. Most of them are really small.”

“Keh.”

“Why are you so interested in those?” Kagome asked, quirking a brow at Inuyasha. The headband was still dangling from his claws as he inspected the white, furry triangles. The image made her smile.  
Golden orbs met hers as he smirked again. “Seeing as how you seem to love mine, I thought you’d love to have your own.”

“That’s diff-“

He thrust the headband in her face. “Here put them on.”

“No thanks, I really don’t want to.”

“Save it woman. I wanna see how you look with ears like mine. I'm curious.”

“We’re wasting time! I need to finish my costume! I don’t want to be late getting home.” Kagome frowned up at him. Her patience was starting to wear thin. "We need to leave. I'm not seeing anything I like here."

“Why not?” He said. “You know you want to try them.” he teased.

Taken aback by his strange behavior Kagome just remained silent and turned her back to him. Heading over to the other side of the room, she stared at the various costumes. Her eyes not focused on anything around her as her thoughts were still with the hanyou.

"What is with him lately? He’s acting really strange." She stole another glance at Inuyasha. He was rubbing the tips of the ears on the band he held, much like she would do to him. Grinning, Kagome turned 2back towards him again trying to get a better look.

"Just try them." Inuyasha said, as he crossed the distance between them and place the headband on Kagome’s head. He shoved them on, with a bit more force than was necessary. 

"Ouch! That hurt!" Glaring at him, she gave him a warning. “Inuyasha, don’t make me say it!” With a mischievous glint in his eye, he shrugged. “Now you know how I feel.”

“Good puppy!” Inuyasha said with a small laugh. "You look great as a dog Kagome!" 

Kagome wasn’t amused. She looked a little irritated. He loved seeing that look on her face. It was quite amusing to see the girl from the future annoyed. At least she wasn’t angry.

“You look like an Inu!” He said grabbing her shoulders. He pulled the miko by her arm over to the large mirror, so they both stood in front of it. His smirk was wide compared to her frown. Indeed she match him, though the white ears clashed horribly with her raven hair. Still, his excitement was starting to win her over. 

"We’re two of a kind you and me! Though…..” He said, one claw scraping across his jawline. “I think I like mine better.”

OWSARI!!

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised copy of the original story that was published in 2011. You can find the original story Here: 
> 
> http://ik-eternal.net/viewstory.php?sid=1715&chapter=15
> 
> It's chapter 15.


End file.
